Miserable in 1000 Words
by Prinzessin Kiwi
Summary: "You make me come... you make me complete... you make me completely miserable..."-Lit WARNING: PWP, Cartman/Kyle (NOT a songfic)


_**Title: Miserable**_

_**Author: Prinzeßin Kiwi**_

_**Original Show: South Park**_

_**Type(s): Cannon, Yaoi, Oneshot**_

_**Genre(s): Hentai, Romance, Psychological, Drama**_

_**Content Rating: M/X**_

_**Summary: You make me come. You make me complete. You make me completely miserable. Lemon in 1000 words (No dialogue) ~WARNING: The following fanfiction contains sexual content and may be disturbing to some readers. Reader discretion is advised. YAOI**_

_**Disclaimer: South Park belongs to Comedy Central, Matt Stone & Trey Parker. I make no claim to it whatsoever. This is purely a fan-made story. –Kiwi**_

_**A/N: I decided, since I hate dialogue, that I'd try writing a PWP completely dialogueless. Then i decided, let's see if I can make a PWP with no dialogue, in 1000 words. Let's see if I got it in me XD**_

_**Word count(after this point): 1000**_

Punches landed. Cropped fingernails dug into the fleshy skin, drawing traces of blood, staining the stark white of the sheets beneath them. They couldn't for the life of them remember why they were fighting. It was lost in their minds, their exact location. They could have been in Cartman's room, or Kyles, hell they could be in someone else's house alltogether. It didn't matter though. The only thing

that mattered; the only thing that existed between the two boys; was the pain. The pain that flashed through Kyle's eyes as a large fist made contact with his chin. The painful hiss that escaped Cartman's mouth as he recieved a hard kick to his stomach. The groans, the yells, the looks of unbridled fury, of hatred, the blood under their fingernails. The pain they felt in themselves and that which they sought on their opponent.

It felt good.

They didn't know when it happened, but somehow Cartman managed to pin the ginger boy against the bed. Both his hands hand to be used to pin the jew's pale wrists above his head of unrurly curls, leaving them both incapacitated. The slightly chubby, but somewhat more toned, more muscular body of wrestler leaned over Kyle in an effort to subdue him. Kyle's own legs were drawn up, his heels braced on the bed beneath him as he attempted to use his footing as leverage to release himself.

Pushing himself up against his captor, Kyle heard a hiss, a fragment of a moan escape Cartmans parted lips. Opening his eyes, which had closed tight in his efforts, he met with the half lidded, chocolate brown eyes of his enemy. There was only a moment of quiet between them, before the fight began anew.

Cartman crushed his lips against the pale lips of the thinner boy. In equal passion, Kyle met each stroke of tongue with his own, his body pushing up against Cartman's, no longer in an attempt to escape.

As Cartman released the ginger's arms, in favour of pushing his hands up the form fitting shirt of his adversary, he suddenly found himself on his back. Kyle licked his bruised, and busted lips as he hastily pulled off his own shirt, and began to unbutton Cartman's, their hips ever continuing to grind against each other.

The brunette threw his head back on a moan, allowing Kyle access to bite and suck his throat. In return, the pale ginger felt his eyes roll back into his head, as Cartman rolled his hips up, pushing his large hands down into Kyle's skinny jeans to cup his bare bottom.

As one finger began to probe his tight hole, Kyle pushed himself up and began to unbutton Cartman's own blue jeans.

A cruel smile formed on Cartmans lips, as he pulled the jew in for another angry kiss. Their lips working in unison, as the violent pain began to give way to a deep throbbing kind of pain that was felt far below the surface of their wounded skin.

Kyle pushed Cartman's open and blood stained white shirt down off his shoulders to pool beneath him on the bed below. He raised himself up to allow for his tight jeans to be pealed away.

As they continued their rough-and-tumble, each fighting for dominancy over the other, they somehow managed to rid each other completely of their offending clothing.

Kyle kept his green eyes closed tight, sucking in a gasp as Cartman roughly bit his bottom lip. He digged his fingers into Cartmans wide soulder, rubbing his need against Cartman's own hardness. The larger boy smirked into Kyle's lips and curled his long finger up into Kyles prostate. As Kyle through his head back on a scream, Cartman, in one fluid motion, managed to roll Kyle off of his lap, and onto his stomach beneath him.

The jew let out a call of protest, his green eyes flashing dangerously as he pushed himself up halfway only to fall back down at the feeling of Cartman penetrating him deeply.

Growling at his new position, Kyle did the only thing he could to, and clenched the muscles in his ass, making Cartman's eyelids flutter at the tightness.

As Cartman thrust again, time deserted them. Once again they couldn't bring themselves to remember what had brought on this chain of events. Couldn't coherently remember when, or why, or how their fight had escalated this far. The distant memories of punches, of scratches, and bites, of harsh words of fury, of hatred, were now lost to them.

Kyle met Cartman thrust for thrust. Each snarl, each moan, every sigh and pant was reciprocated with more and more passion until they could no longer identify where one boy stopped and the other began. They couldn't recall on which feeling they were acting. Was it fury? Hatred? Lust? Love? Neither could be sure.

The only thing they could be sure of, the only thing they knew in this instant, were the feelings. The stretching of tight skin, the harsh thrusts that sent them both reeling, the bruises that somehow made everything just that much more real.

The universe exploded behind Kyle's eyes, and he released himself on the already blood, and sweat soaked sheets beneath him. He opened his mouth on a silent scream when he felt himself suddenly hot and full as Cartman joined him in nirvana.

They didn't know if tomorrow they would hate each other. They couldn't be sure if everything had somehow changed the moment they stopped exchanging harsh blows and began exchanging searing kisses. It didn't occur to them, and frankly, they didn't care. All they cared about was that they were comfortable right where they were at that moment.

And so darkness decended on the room that they couldn't place. And all was quiet, but for the soft breathing of two naked boys cuddled against each other.

They didn't remember who, or what had started the fight. But it didn't matter.

Maybe they'd remember in the morning.


End file.
